


No sense to be made (only life to be lived)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry was pissed. He had been having a wonderful evening by himself, drinking wine and thinking about what a failure he was, when he got a floo call. And it wasn’t just any floo call. No, that would be too simple for Harry’s life. It was Tom fucking Riddle of all people. The Minister of Magic. And Harry had absolutely no clue why Tom Riddle would be calling him on a Tuesday night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	No sense to be made (only life to be lived)

Harry was pissed. He had been having a wonderful evening by himself, drinking wine and thinking about what a failure he was, when he got a floo call. And it wasn’t just any floo call. No, that would be too simple for Harry’s life. It was Tom fucking Riddle of all people. The Minister of Magic. And Harry had absolutely no clue why Tom Riddle would be calling him on a Tuesday night. But he was, and the Minister’s call couldn't be ignored, so Harry made himself as presentable as possible while walking over to his fireplace.

He accepted the call and the green-ish form of Tom Riddle appeared. “Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about your job as an auror and I am so glad that you will be able to accompany me to France. I was just calling to make sure you had all of the information.” Tom paused, waiting for an answer from Harry before he continued.

Harry stood there, just blinking at Tom, a smile pasted on his face. “Um, no disrespect or anything, sir, but what trip to France are you talking about?”

“Oh, has Kingsley not informed you? You are to be coming with me to France where I will speak with their leaders and maybe write up a treaty. You will be coming with me as a… bodyguard of sorts. You will be by my side the entire time. Do you have any questions?” Tom explained to Harry, a slight smirk on his face.

Harry realized half way through Tom's explanation that this was most likely the ‘project’ that Kingsley had given him a file about a week or two ago. Harry had been tired and ready to go home, so he placed it in his bag without a second glance and promptly forgot about it. As his thoughts disappitate, he saw that Tom was once again waiting for an answer. “Um, not that I can think of at the moment but I’ll get back to you if I do. Oh! When is this?”

“We are leaving Thursday.”

“Um, okay. I’ll see you soon then, thanks.”

As the flames died down and Tom left, Harry cursed loudly to himself and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Harry sighed. “I guess I’ll have to read that file and start packing.” he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't Tomarry, but it has some good opportunities to be. I might add on to it if I get some inspriation. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!


End file.
